


The Northern Graves

by unxpctedlygreat (Yurika_Schiffer)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (but no one is dying I swear), Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/unxpctedlygreat
Summary: It was tradition for the men of Fraldarius to be buried in Fhirdiad, near the royal family. Felix would be buried here, too, someday. As would Dimitri.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 37





	The Northern Graves

**Author's Note:**

> My daily writing gave me this, so here we go! A short little thing that ended up much less angsty that the title and summary suggest.

It was tradition for the men of Fraldarius to be buried in Fhirdiad, near the royal family. It was believed that, this way, they could keep on watching over those of Blaiddyd even beyond their deaths. They also had graves in Fraldarius, of course, but their remains were buried here if possible at all.

Glenn’s armor had been buried in the royal cemetery. Rodrigue’s body had been brought here as soon as it had been possible, after the battle at Gronder Field, to be put down near his King and son.

Felix would be buried here, too, someday. As would Dimitri.

It wasn’t a prospect that enthralled Felix.

But, he supposed, all lives had to come to an end someday. Neither he nor Dimitri were immortal— Dimitri probably less than he, after everything he’d gone through. Felix wasn’t afraid of death, per se, but Dimitri’s very real mortality was something that nagged at his thoughts constantly. Ever since he’d thought him gone forever, only to find him alive and decaying, the reality that Dimitri would die one day had his guts twisting in on themselves.

Hard as he might try, one day, there would be nothing he could do to save Dimitri. He could fight bandits, could fight an empire. Could challenge the ghosts that haunted him so that they’d give Dimitri a moment of respite. But against death itself, he would be helpless. And Dimitri would die.

It was an unbearable thought.

The glass door behind him opened softly and soon after, the familiar sounds of his King’s footsteps reached him. Dimitri walked up to him, before wrapping his arms— and cloak— around Felix, effectively shielding them both against the cold wind.

“It is cold outside, beloved. You should come back inside.”

Felix relaxed against Dimitri’s chest, welcoming the warmth of him seeping through his own body. He made no move to walk back inside their room.

Dimitri huffed softly against his temple, briefly pressing a warm kiss against Felix’s cold skin.

“I cannot fathom why you even came outside, Felix. Aren’t you the one always complaining about the cold?”

“I wouldn’t need to complain if you stopped hogging all the blankets, _Your Majesty_. And don’t try to tell me I should just pull them away from you, your stupid strength carries even in your sleep,” he added quickly when he felt Dimitri try to reply. It earned him a low chuckle that made heat pool in his belly.

He turned in Dimitri’s arms, now facing him. Dimitri was looking at him with fond eyes and the most disgustingly sweet smile on his lips. It made Felix want to kiss him hard enough to bruise.

Instead, he leaned up to give Dimitri a chaste kiss. It was enough to get Dimitri to close his eyes, though the smile on his face only grew wider. The affection swelling in Felix’s chest could not have been stopped even if he’d wanted it to.

When Dimitri opened his eyes again, he gave Felix a half-lidded gaze that ignited the heat that had settled in his body.

“Now, how about we go back inside? I believe I know the perfect way to warm you up, my dear.”

Felix rolled his eyes, though he could feel his cheeks color and didn’t stop Dimitri from pulling him back inside. “You’re insatiable.”

“Is that a problem?”

He huffed, even as Dimitri gently pushed him down on their bed before covering him entirely with his body. Dimitri leaned down to kiss him deep and unhurried.

As their bodies fell back into the rhythm they’d learned across the past few years, Felix thought back of what had brought him outside that morning. Only for a moment, only to realize that, though Dimitri would die someday, right now, right here, he was warm and so very alive. And that was more than enough.


End file.
